


Lack of Dependency

by UberDuper



Series: Remember This Clearly [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Lost Love, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UberDuper/pseuds/UberDuper
Summary: “Hello Mistress Harukawa,” She began, “I'm Kirumi Tojo, and I'll be serving as your maid for the foreseeable future. I hope that I'll be able to help you achieve everything you may wish, though I do hope that you don't become dependent on my services.”“...I won't.” Maki said, bluntly dismissing Kirumi's introduction. “I don't care about you.”or:Kirumi is hired as the personal maid to the young scion of a famous business. Unfortunately, it seems the young woman doesn't want her services. Things go downhill from there.





	Lack of Dependency

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written anything in 2 million years so this is destined to be bad, but im back out from under my rock with some angst. enjoy

Kirumi first met her the day after she was introduced to the Harukawa household. She remembered it clearly: it was a chilly fall day, her hands were clasped before her, her uniform crisp and cleaned as she stood outside of a closed door. Beside her stood Master Harukawa in his sharp suit that she had laundered and ironed the day before, to his reluctant approval. Master Harukawa reached up and rapped on the door once, twice, three times. The hall went silent, and Kirumi cast a brief glance to the side. And then suddenly-

“Maki! Get out here!” “I'm coming!”

Honestly, Kirumi was a bit surprised at the back and forth done through the door. Still, she had no reason to stop it or to get involved, so she simply retained her posture and her silence, waiting to see how the situation would turn out and how she would be involved.

The door swung open a moment later, and Kirumi took in the face of her new Mistress. A solid few inches shorter than Kirumi, the girl before her had long brown hair and piercing red eyes. She was dressed up in something _much_ less... business-like than her father. Still, her clothing was quality: an elegant navy blue blazer, complimented by a pale tie and a black skirt. Her most striking feature, however, was the _blistering_ glare she currently possessed. Kirumi blinked in surprise.

“What is it, _dad_?” The young woman asked, directing her volcanic gaze up towards her father. Kirumi was surprised to see him match the expression with venom of his own and, at that moment, the familial resemblance was obvious.

“Cut the sass.” He snapped, “I'm here to give you a present, and this is how you repay me? How ungrateful.”

“...” The girl's gaze snapped over to Kirumi, her eyes burning holes through Kirumi's entire being. Still, Kirumi stood fast, offering the girl a pleasant smile. She scoffed. “ _This_ is your idea of a present?” Kirumi's smile dropped, her expression turning neutral, and the girl's brow scrunched up. “How many times do I have to tell you I don't want a servant?”

“Enough.” Master Harukawa said. “This is one of the best maids in the area and you _will_ accept her as your servant. No excuses. I paid good money for her services, so you will make sure I get my money's worth, am I clear?” He and the girl shared a long, fiery glare for a few moments before he took a step towards her. “I asked you a question, Maki. I _said_ , am. I. Clear?”

“...” Maki's lips pulled up into a snarl, and she directed her hate filled glare towards Kirumi. Then her eyes flicked back towards her father, and she growled. “ _Crystal_.”

“Very good.” Just like that, the anger disappeared from Master Harukawa's face. He then turned heel and began to walk away, leaving Kirumi behind. “I expect you to be downstairs for lunch within the next hour. And she better be with you.” And then he was gone.

“...” Maki glared down the hall after her father. And then, with a slam, her fist was driven into the wall. She was silent, returning her fist to her side. Kirumi's eyes flicked to the side, examining the wall for damage. Thankfully, there wasn't any noticeable change to the wall. With that done, Kirumi shuffled to make her presence known once again and smiled at Maki.

“Hello Mistress Harukawa,” She began, “I'm Kirumi Tojo, and I'll be serving as your maid for the foreseeable future. I hope that I'll be able to help you achieve everything you may wish, though I do hope that you don't become dependent on my services.”

“...I won't.” Maki said, bluntly dismissing Kirumi's introduction. “I don't care about you.”

“I...” Kirumi began, unsure of how to deal with this situation. She'd... never had to serve somebody who didn't want her service before. “...am sorry that you feel that way about me.”

“You don't care what I want.” Maki continued, making Kirumi frown and cock her head. Huh? “My father hired you to help prep me to lead the family company, didn't he? Isn't that what he said?”

“Well...” Kirumi bit the inside of her cheek. That... is the reason Master Harukawa told her he hired her. To help prep the scion of the family business for service. “Yes, I suppose it is.”

“Yeah, that's always the reason.” Maki scoffed. “Well I don't want or need your services, so goodbye.” And then Maki shut the door. Kirumi was unsure of what to do. She couldn't simply leave, she'd already been paid, and leaving without doing her proper service would be a grave insult to her pride and profession. And yet... she needed to follow her orders, and Mistress Harukawa clearly didn't want her around. Kirumi frowned. Well... she hadn't been _commanded_ to leave. Pursing her lips, Kirumi simply turned around and stood to the side of the door, her back to the wall. Perhaps Mistress Harukawa would come around on her services.

* * *

 

Maki admitted that she came around on Kirumi one day in the spring a couple years later, when the cherry blossoms were in bloom. She remembered clearly: the blanket laid over the crisp green grass of the Harukawa mansion lawn, next to the pond at the edge of the Harukawa property, at Maki's request. The sky was blue and cloudless, and Kirumi had prepped a light snack for Maki to enjoy while she read some books.

“This is irritating.” Maki remarked, sprawled out on her back. Kirumi glanced over as she unpacked some of the food from the basket she had brought, and the two briefly made eye contact.

“I apologize for the boredom the text provides.” She said, gently placing a thermos onto the blanket. “If there is anything that I can do to assist with the problem, please do not be afraid to ask.”

“You can read this for me.” Maki said, eyes returning to her book.

“You know that is a request I cannot fulfill.” Kirumi said, “My apologies, but I've told you that I cannot complete requests that would cause my master to become dependent on me.” She placed a plate onto the blanket and unscrewed the thermos. From the basket, she gingerly plucked out a cup and poured some tea into it from the thermos.

“It was just a joke.” Maki rolled her eyes, reaching out to accept the tea cup. She sat up, dog earring the page she was on. Kirumi felt Maki's eyes on her as she carefully placed a couple onigiri onto the plate and slid it towards Maki. Maki continued to stare at her as Kirumi settled down onto the blanket, gently settling onto her legs and smoothing out her skirt. Maki's eyes remained on her as she glanced absentmindedly up at the sky, a breeze ruffling her hair.

The area was quiet as Kirumi let herself get a little lost in her thoughts, though she remained aware of Maki consistently shooting looks over at her. Still, it would be rude to bring up her Mistress' actions, especially when they weren't necessarily negative, so Kirumi let it go, instead focusing on what she could possibly prepare for dinner. If things went as usual, Kirumi would be prepping dinner solely for Maki, as Master Harukawa normally had dinner either outside of the mansion or with some business partners that he did not need his daughter and scion around for.

“Kirumi.” Maki finally said. Kirumi turned to her, a smile on her face.

“Yes, Mistress Harukawa?” She asked. Something in Maki's expression changed, and she turned back to her tea.

“I told you to quit calling me that.” Maki huffed. “It's weird.”

“My apologies,” Kirumi sighed, “But that is simply something I cannot comply with. It would be a grave mistake for me to address you improperly. You are my mistress, and I must address you as such.” Maki let out another huff, putting her tea down and picking up one of her onigiri. Kirumi frowned, looking down at the rice balls, before looking back up. “Apologies. Did you have a request for me?”

“No.” Maki said quickly, her lips pressing together and her brow furrowing soon after. “I... was just going to ask if you were going to have something too.”

“No, these snacks are for you.” Kirumi told her. “I made them to your specific preferences, and it would not be right for me to provide them for others, most of all myself.”

“...” Maki's lips pressed together, a frown on her face. Her eyes drifted over to the book at her side, and Kirumi watched her carefully. Something seemed to occur to her, and she sighed. “Fine then. We're having a picnic now.”

“...I'm sorry?” Kirumi cocked her head. What? “I'm... afraid I don't understand.”

“I'm requesting that you have a picnic with me.” Maki said simply. She then took the plate with the remaining onigiri on it and placed it on Kirumi's lap. “And we can't have a picnic if both people aren't eating. So eat that.” Maki looked satisfied with herself. “And while you're at it, pour yourself a cup of tea.”

“...” Kirumi found her gaze locked on the plate in her lap. Some conflicting feelings stirred around in her chest. Nobody had ever... really requested something like this of her before. Of course, she'd been requested to dine with people, to pretend to be a date to parties, and to do various other activities that required her to be in a similar proximity to her masters. However, none of them... felt quite like this.

With unsure hands, Kirumi reached into the basket and pulled out one of the spare cups she'd brought along (just in case misfortune struck and Maki's original cup broke). Then she poured... herself a cup of tea. Maki watched, and nodded in approval when Kirumi set the thermos down.

“There. Is that so bad?” Maki cracked a half-smile, the end of her lips turning up ever so slightly. A rare sight indeed, one that brought a bundle of warmth sparking to life in Kirumi's chest. If her Mistress could smile, even slightly and even just for a moment, because of her actions, then she was doing something right.

“I suppose not.” Kirumi remarked, gingerly picking up her onigiri and taking a dainty bite out of it. Maki nodded again. Seemed like she was satisfied. The two sat in silence for a few moments before Maki spoke up.

“You know,” She said, “I'll be honest. I didn't like you at first.”

“I'm very well aware.” Kirumi said with a sigh. It took so long for Kirumi to get Maki to interact with her. At the beginning, Maki refused to even talk to her, forcing Kirumi to simply follow behind and do her best to infer what Maki needed. “I am glad that you no longer despise my presence.”

“...I thought you were just going to be like the others.” Maki said, pulling her knees to her chest and putting her chin on them. Her eyes drifted over to her books, and Kirumi's followed. They were books about business and management, things Kirumi was familiar with on a basic level. Maki spoke up again, drawing Kirumi's attention back. “All the other maids and butlers and servants my dad hired didn't care about me at all. They just did what my dad told them to. It was stupid and annoying. I'm glad you don't.”

“Indeed.” Kirumi nodded. “I too, appreciate where I currently am, and that it is you I'm serving. While I cannot dislike Master Harukawa, as it is him that initially hired me and brought me into the position I am now it, I find his practices... rather crass, if I must say.”

At that, Maki snorted. “Yeah, that's one word for it.” Once again, the two fell into a comfortable silence, broken only by the gentle whistle of the breeze and the quiet slosh of the nearby pond. Kirumi found her eyes trained on a frog that hopped through the grass past them.

Maki returned to her books eventually, and Kirumi set about tidying up the area. There wasn't much of a mess, she herself had made sure of that, but it was never a bad idea to make sure things were up to snuff. When she was done, Kirumi simply sat next to Maki, and the two shared a quiet afternoon together.

* * *

Kirumi was there after Maki's world fell to pieces. She remembered it clearly: Maki's room had been quiet, and Kirumi had taken it upon herself to tidy the place up. Adjust the bed sheets, smooth and vacuum the rug, finally get out that pesky stain on the wall. It was all busy work, really, because Maki was having a private meeting with her father, and nobody was allowed to sit in on those, not even Kirumi. And so her hands found themselves fluffing Maki's pillows when her ears caught a couple quiet bangs.

Kirumi frowned, gently placing the pillow down onto Maki's bed. That wasn't a common sound in the Harukawa household. After making sure the room was spick and span, Kirumi nodded to herself and moved towards the door. She should really check out that sound.

Out in the hallway, Kirumi carefully closed the door behind her and listened. Strangely enough, the sound had stopped. Kirumi cocked her head, closing her eyes and listening again. No, the sound really was gone. Interesting. Perhaps it was somebody repairing that squeaky floorboard that she really had been meaning to get around to fixing. Oh well...

A slam reverberated through the hall. Kirumi once again perked curious as to what that could have been. She had made it halfway down the hall when Maki turned the corner, her face a stormy glare. Her hair, normally done up in her signature pigtails, was free and covering part of her face. Kirumi was immediately concerned. What had happened? Perhaps she had encountered an accident while leaving Master Harukawa's study.

“Ah, Mistress Harukawa-” Kirumi began. Instead of a verbal response, Maki simply seized Kirumi's wrist. Kirumi momentarily lost balance at the sudden tug, forced to follow behind. Now she was _really_ concerned. “Mistress Harukawa...” Kirumi tried again as Maki stormed down the hallway, offering no response.

When the two arrived at Maki's room, Maki kicked it open and stomped inside, pulling Kirumi after her. She then slammed the door behind her and finally freed Kirumi's wrist. Once they had stopped moving, Kirumi could see the tremble in Maki's shoulders, see how uncomfortably straight her posture was. And then she saw the light glint off of Maki's cheeks in a way that wouldn't have been possible if her cheeks were dry.

“...” Maki whispered something under her breath.

“Um...” Kirumi took a step closer, “I'm... sorry, I didn't hear you.”

“I HATE HIM!” Maki's voice thundered through the room, and she shoved Kirumi to the side in order to step forward and drive her fist into the wall. “I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM.” Over and over, Maki slammed her fist against the wall, filling the room with thick, heavy thumps that shook Kirumi to the bone. She quickly scurried over to Maki, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Mistress-” Before she could continue, Maki reacted, whirling around and swinging. Kirumi easily caught the errant fist, holding her wrist so that she couldn't swing again. And that's when Kirumi noticed the blotchy yellow skin around Maki's left eye, slowly growing a darker purple.

“I. Hate him.” Maki repeated, her good eye wide. Kirumi felt like Maki wasn't even looking at her. She was looking through her with a piercing gaze that stabbed like a knife. “I hate him so much. I hate him.”

“...please take a seat.” Kirumi said, guiding Maki over to her bed. Maki let Kirumi lead her, sitting when directed. Her gaze fell down to her hands, and Kirumi spotted Maki's split knuckle. Her gaze flicked over to the wall, and she could see the small spot of crimson. Kirumi frowned.

“Stay here.” She commanded, briskly heading over to the wall. Now that the situation was assessed, it was all business. Kirumi quickly whipped off a glove and used the pad of her thumb to wipe off the blood from the wall. Luckily, it was fresh and the wall was smooth, so it didn't smear horribly. Kirumi then darted out of the room, fetching the first aid kit and a cold washcloth from the nearest bathroom before returning.

Maki was where Kirumi had left her, though her head was in her hands, and she was slumped over. “Go away.” Was the quiet murmur that greeted Kirumi.

“Let me see your eye.” Kirumi said quietly, kneeling before Maki.

“I said go away. That's an order.” Maki said, though Kirumi could tell that her words held less conviction than she wanted them to.

“I'm sorry, but I cannot comply with orders that conflict with assisting my Mistress when she is very visibly hurt. Please, let me see it.” Kirumi pleaded, reaching forward to put a hand on Maki's knee.

Maki looked up. The first thing Kirumi noticed was her clenched jaw. Then, Kirumi noticed the tears on her cheeks. And then the black eye. It was growing darker, but it wasn't awful just yet. Kirumi placed the cold washcloth into Maki's uninjured hand, and then slowly guided it up to her black eye. Maki clenched her fist, and water ran in rivulets down her hand, soaking into her blazer's sleeve.

“I hate him, Kirumi.” Maki informed her.

“...who?” Kirumi asked, delicately grasping Maki's hurt hand. Maki let her grab it, though she turned away. Kirumi assessed the injury. It was nothing more than a split knuckle, thankfully, though it still required attention. Kirumi popped open the first aid kit.

“Who the hell else?” Maki asked, speaking through clenched teeth. “My piece of shit father.”

“...Master Harukawa?” Kirumi frowned as she dug through the first aid kit, pulling out a tube of antibacterial ointment a moment later. She popped the top open, once again removing her glove, and applied a bit to Maki's knuckle.

“Yes, _him_. He's a snake and a trashfire. I hate him.”

“...did he do this to you?” Kirumi asked, pressing a small piece of gauze to Maki's hand. There wasn't an answer for a few moments.

“...yes.” Maki finally replied.

“I...” Kirumi tried to find something to say, though for once in her life, she was without answer.

“Don't say anything.” Maki commanded. “It's not worth it.”

“...but why?” Kirumi found that her voice was failing her whenever she looked up at Maki's face, so she kept her gaze locked on the gauze covering the split knuckle, which Kirumi had wrapped some medical tape around to keep in place. She continued to keep a hold on Maki's hand.

“Because I don't agree with him.” Maki remarked. “He thinks he owns me. He thinks he can just do whatever he wants with me, and just get away with it. And you know what, Kirumi?”

“What?”

“He's right.”

The words shook Kirumi to the core. Two simple words that sent her into a paralysis that she couldn't shake herself out of. She wanted to do _something_ , but nothing came to her, nothing that could possibly make this better. Kirumi, for once in her life, felt useless. Not just as a maid, but as a human being.

“You know what he did to me?” Maki asked, squeezing Kirumi's hand.

“What?” Kirumi whispered. Fear filled her veins.

“He married me off.” Maki said, squeezing Kirumi's hand harder. It started to hurt. “Just... chose some guy, some business partner, and gave me away to his son. Just like that. I didn't even get a say, Kirumi.” Maki's grip was vice-like. It hurt, but not as much as the crushing feeling in Kirumi's chest. “I didn't even get a say.”

“I...” Kirumi tried to find her words.

“And do you know why he hit me?” Maki asked. Kirumi could only shake her head. “I'll tell you why. It's because I told him no. I told him no because I love somebody else.”

* * *

Kirumi didn't remember how it happened. One moment, Maki was crushing her hand, saying things that Kirumi had no ability to fix. And the next, Kirumi was lying on the floor, staring upwards at the young woman she had spent so long serving. Maki's gaze was sulfuric and vicious, so full of hatred and malice, but Kirumi couldn't look away. On her lips was a ghost of a feeling, a feeling of soft flesh and colliding teeth, so full of passion and pain that Kirumi felt like she had been socked in the face.

“Please.” Maki said. “Please.”

“But I can't do this.” Kirumi replied. “I... I am your maid.”

“Then stop.” Maki demanded, and Kirumi felt drops of wetness landing on her face. “Just for one damn night. Just stop. Stop being my servant.”

“I...” Kirumi could say nothing because... because she felt the same way. God damn it all, she felt the same _fucking_ way. But it was wrong, improper, unsightly for her to do something like this. And it would be all on her. She would be breaking her own code, her own vow, for something that she couldn't even understand.

“You know what's gonna happen.” Maki said, voice steady despite her wavering eyes. “When I'm gone, you'll have to leave. All those years... all those damn years we spent together. They'll amount to nothing if we don't do this _now_. Is _that_ how you want me to remember you? As my father's hired maid?”

“I-It wouldn't be right.” Kirumi replied. But not even she knew what she was replying to. Was it the situation? Or did Maki's words really ring true?

“I don't care.” Maki told her, but then hesitated. “If... if you don't feel the same way... then fine. I'll stop being... like this and we can forget this ever happened. But you have to tell me you don't like me. I want you to tell me you don't like me.”

“I...” Kirumi stared up at Maki. She couldn't lie. It would be against her code. “I do, though.” Tears beaded at the corners of her eyes. Her composure finally cracked fully. “Mist-... _Maki_. Maki, I don't _want_ to leave you.”

Maki's lips were once again upon her own.

* * *

They finally got up around midnight. Kirumi remembered this part clearly: She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, feeling the rug with her bare feet. The sheets clung to her skin as though everything about the situation didn't want her to leave it. The air was slightly stuffy, and Kirumi felt a bead of sweat on her back. The only sound in the room was the creaking of the bed springs and the ticking and tocking of the clock on the wall. The sound of Maki sitting up, the bed sheets rustling underneath her, filled the room a moment later.

“I... apologize.” Kirumi broke the silence.

“For what?” Maki asked.

“...that.” Kirumi said. “It was... so unprofessional of me. I... I should have...”

“Don't.” Maki cut her off. “I don't regret it.” That sent a shiver down Kirumi's spine. “Do you?”

“...no,” Kirumi replied after a minute of silence. “But I... I'm a failure as a maid. I... I let my feelings get too involved in my service.”

“...” Maki was quite for a bit. “Didn't I tell you to forget the maid thing? It didn't count for... that.”

“Not just now...” Kirumi muttered. “From the beginning... I let my feelings for you get... too involved in my work. If I didn't, then maybe this would have gone differently.”

“Then... we can just pretend this never happened.” Maki's words stabbed Kirumi in the back. “We can forget about it. I just...” She paused. “didn't want my first time to be with... somebody I don't love.”

Kirumi looked down at her hands. “...no, I...” She sniffled. “I don't want to forget this, or you. I am just... broken up about... everything.” Arms suddenly wrapped around Kirumi, familiar warmth enveloping her, skin against skin. “But I am afraid... I fear for your safety, and I fear you becoming dependent on me for anything... including love...”

“I won't.” Maki said quietly, though she sounded unsure. Still... Kirumi figured that this would be the best she was going to get out of this situation.

“...okay.” Kirumi leaned back into the embrace for a second before pulling away. Her voice lost its warmth, turning back into cold concern. “In that case, please get up. I think I should change your sheets out. I will wash them and attend to your eye in the morning.”

“Alright.” There was a shuffling, and a quiet 'pat' as Maki's bare feet hit the floor. Both young women quickly redressed themselves, and within minutes, the bed was stripped and remade. Kirumi opened the door, standing in the doorway under the guise of letting her eyes adjust to the darker hallway. Behind her, Maki spoke up.

“Goodnight.”

“...goodnight, Mistress Harukawa.” Sheets in her arms, Kirumi stepped out into the hallway, hesitating before closing the door. As she walked down the hall towards her quarters, the words she desperately wanted to say played on her lips.

 _'I love you'_.

* * *

Kirumi wished she wasn't there when Maki Harukawa finally left her life. Things would have been so much easier. Still, she remembered it clearly: it was a chilly fall day, and a brisk breeze ruffled her hair. Maki's final bag had been loaded into the car of the young man that would take Maki from her forever. Kirumi shut the trunk with all the grace and eloquence of somebody who wasn't filled with inner turmoil. A leaf scuttled past her feet, and Kirumi felt tears pushing at her eyes. But she wouldn't cry.

“...thanks for the help.” A feminine voice said from behind her. Kirumi took a deep breath before turning around. There stood Maki Harukawa, with her long brown hair and calm red eyes. She was dressed up in a sky blue blazer, complimented by a black tie and a brown skirt. Still, just like always, her most defining feature was her sharp stare, one that bored into Kirumi's soul and pooled in her stomach.

“...of course.” Kirumi nodded. Her heart cried. “It was a pleasure serving you, Mistress Harukawa.”

“I guess this is goodbye.” Maki said. Kirumi heard the gentle tremble in her voice.

“I suppose so.” Kirumi clasped her hands in front of her and did her best to smile. “I hope you've been satisfied with my service over the years.”

“I have.” Maki said simply. Kirumi noticed her clenching her fists.

“Excellent.” Kirumi nodded. “I'm glad I could have been of use to you.”

“Mmhmm.” Maki turned away. Kirumi followed her gaze, and the two women watched Master Harukawa speaking with the man that was to be married to Maki Harukawa. There was a lack of feeling in Kirumi's chest, a numbness that spread down to her finger tips and toes, making her feel like she didn't really exist here.

Suddenly, Kirumi was wrapped in a hug. It was warm, and even though they were both bundled up, Kirumi could feel the seeping heat that settled into her skin and chased away the numbness. Her vision started to swim. A pair of lips approached the shell of Kirumi's ear, and a set of words drifted into her brain.

And then the warmth was gone and the numbness returned. Kirumi felt empty as Maki briskly walked away, refusing to turn around. She could only watch as the girl she loved approached her suitor and father. Kirumi was still as the three approached the car. Maki shook her father's hand, then took her soon-to-be husband's. Then she was in the car's passenger seat, and the man was in the driver's seat. The worst part was that Kirumi knew he would treat Maki well, perhaps better than she herself could. Master... no, Mister Harukawa was suddenly standing next to her, and the two watched as the car drove down the road.

Kirumi glanced to the side, looking at Mr. Harukawa, and a single thought passed through her head, pushing away the emptiness momentarily. ' _God, I hate this man_.'

“Well, your job is done.” He said to her.

“I suppose it is.” Kirumi replied.

“Do you require a ride to the train station?”

“No, it's not a long walk.”

“Very well then.” And then he was gone, and Kirumi hoped she would never interact with him ever again. Kirumi returned to the mansion's porch and picked up her bags. She began walking. As she did, her footsteps filling her ears, a set of words returned to her consciousness. And tears stained her cheeks as she walked down the street, thinking of them.

_'I'll miss you.'_

 

 


End file.
